The Life Of a Crazy Hell Angel
by BananasMakeMeLaugh
Summary: Kat was shot by her ex and wakes up in the UVA ICU. What she doesn't expect to find in this place is a vampire doctor who wants her to join his family. In this story,you will travel with Kat through her search for love,friendship,and a place to call home.
1. Exboyfriend Drama

Author's Note (_**Read this Note)**_

Hey faithful readers. This is Kat. Sorry, Katy isn't involved with writing this story. This baby is all mine...that came out wrong...ANYWAY! So the point of this story is to start our...Me, Myself, and I In Twilight contest. The idea (of this story) came to me in a dream, and that later led to the contest idea. We've been planning this for months (you never even knew we were holding it right under your noses ***insert evil laugh here*) **but we're just now putting it into action. Please enter! Go to our profile to see the rules. And read my story while you're at it! Hope you enjoy. And I may ask for little ideas sometimes but I'm sorry to say that I've had the ideas for this planned since October. So most of it is known...just not written. :-)...

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognized places or ideas in this story. All other ideas are mine though.

I hate Mondays. It's like they're meant to torture me slowly from the inside out. Plus, it doesn't help that our classes are an hour and a half long and our classrooms have no windows considering our school was built by a jail designer. And even though I was in my favorite class of this semester, I was still about to fall asleep. Today our journal for Theater 1 Intro was, _You woke up this morning and BANG! Suddenly you have a tattoo. Tell me what it is, where it is located, and why it is this and is in that place. Draw me a picture of it at the bottom of the page. _

I sighed. Okay, this couldn't get any more abnormal. Oh wait, yes it can. Just like my 'friends' in this class. Seriously, my only friends in there are the ones that enjoy annoying the hell out of me. They think it's their job or something. Recently, I've learned to tune them out so now they think I don't pay attention to them. In reality, I know everything they say. I just prefer not to add my own input. Most of the time, it's better this way. That way, I don't get caught up in all the perverted jokes. "Kat?"

My head snapped up to look in the direction of the voice. Mrs. Radford was waiting expectantly for an answer from me. Too bad I hadn't heard the question. From behind me Joey whispered, "She asked what your tattoo would be."

"Oh. Well my tattoo would be a cross with the crown of thorns hanging on it and two eyes behind it. Then all around it would be wire-working that would take up all of my lower back which is where it would be located." She smiled at my answer.

"That was very detailed. It sounds very beautiful." Our young red-haired teacher turned to look at Joey and asked about his tattoo.

"Knowing my friends," Joey started, "it would be on my forehead. The tattoo would say _Merry Christmas! You have a tattoo!_"

The whole classroom burst into laughter. Just imagining the scenario was hilarious to us. He then went on to explain how he would hide it from his parents by wearing a bandanna until Christmas when he would rip it off and scream, "Merry Christmas!"

My teacher decided that now we were hyper, it was the perfect chance to go play some of our theater warm-up games. We headed to the hall to go play some exciting rounds of Wiz Bong and Zip Zap Zop. Once we got to our large space, we split into two groups to make things easier and faster. Turns out that me and a guy named Nick won both games (you can't have only one winner because of the way you play the game). It was awesome! I'd never won a game yet and today, I won two! Everyone in our circle congratulated us and we accepted their praise.

It was as we were heading back to the classroom that we heard the announcement. The intercoms beeped and all of a sudden, our school secretary was screaming over them. "STUDENTS AND TEACHERS! WE ARE ON A LEVEL THREE LOCKDOWN! I REPEAT A LEVEL THREE-"

Suddenly a gunshot was heard on the intercom and the whole school was in a frenzy. Doors were being slammed and locked. Students were screaming and teachers were barking instructions at them. Lights were being turned out as students hid in corners and under tables. Next thing I knew, my teacher was screaming, "Lets move!"

We all sprinted to our classroom where we were ordered to hide under the counters on the wall perpendicular to the back of the classroom's door. "Try to fit as many people under the ones right behind the door. That way you won't be seen as long as he's not all the way inside the door!"

It was just my luck that me and two other people (they happened to be some of the 'friends' I mentioned earlier) had to hide under counters that were visible from outside the door. How wonderful. Once making sure we were all there and under the counters, our teacher quickly locked the door, turned out the light, and hid under her desk. It seemed like we waited for hours under those counters. After a while I took a brief moment to look at my watch. It'd only been thirty minutes. Figures. We stayed like that for about five more minutes before we heard our door being unlocked by a credit card or something along those lines and saw the light from the hallway get steadily brighter as the door slowly opened. He saw me first.

"Well well well. Look who we have here." I was in shock to say the least. It just didn't add up. What was he _doing_?

Lizzy, one of my 'friends', looked around me and laughed at the sinister looking teen in our doorway. "Brandon_? You're _the shooter? You can't be serious!"

She burst into laughter as Brandon glared at us both. His look sent chills down my spine and I started to quake."Does this face not look serious to you?"

Her laughter ceased and she looked at his stony face. "It does. The thing is, you just don't seem like the type who could handle killing someone."

That was obviously the wrong thing to saw because his face twisted to show the fury he was feeling. "Well you're sorely mistaken then because two people are already dead."

The room was even more silent than before as we took in the information. My voice suddenly came back and I stammered, "W-who?"

"Obviously the secretary, which you heard over the intercom, and your _dear _friend Jacqueline." His eyes grew cold and his sneer grew wider. My breath caught in my throat. No. It can't be. I know we all say she's annoying but...dead? How? Why? I tried to ask these things but my voice was instantly gone again. But it was like he could then suddenly read my mind. "All of you will be sorry you ever messed with me. You, Lizzy, Miranda, and Jacqueline, who's already felt my revenge. You'll all be sorry!"

I was mentally figuring out why it was just us four specifically when it donned on me. He'd just listed off every girl he's dated since the seventh grade. Some had dated him more than once. And one of them was me. I choked out, "But why? We haven't done anything to you! Well except date you that is."

"Yeah, and dump me too. But all of you dumped me because either you liked someone else or you weren't ready for a boyfriend full time or you're just always a bitch like that!" His bitter words took me aback. I shrunk farther back under my counter. "None of you dumped me for any good or logical reason."

"Oh yes Brandon," I retorted, "you would know what a logical reason is for sure. Since you're such a geek and all."

That apparently did it for him because he said, "You're gonna pay now. But how about watching your friend die first?" He whipped a revolver from his pocket and pointed it at Lizzy. She just kept glaring at him the whole time. Then he smiled sickeningly and whispered, "Any last words?"

"Just three," she said. "You're. An. Asshole."

It was then that I saw his finger pushing on the trigger and had a spur of the moment idea. Now I will say this wasn't my _best _idea ever. I mean, I would know a good idea, I'm a straight-A student. This definitely was not a good idea. But it apparently seemed good at the time. So when he pushed that trigger, I jumped right in front of Lizzy. I heard three shots and felt like my stomach and chest were on fire. Then, like in most everything you read, all went black.

Sorry it's not very fanfictiony. Although thanks for getting this far! It's encouraging. I'll be updating every so often. But in the meantime, I hope you review, check out the rules, write a story, enter it, then go read realmenglitter's fanfics. They rule.


	2. Meeting the Crazy Hell Angel

Author's Note

(Insert Author's Note here)

Disclaimer: Don't own it, want to own it, never will own it. On with the chapter.

_Where am I? _My thoughts were scrambled and I kicked my legs, attempting to move through the darkness encasing me. It was as far as oblivion from what I could tell. Plus, it was as thick as mud which made it terrible to move through.

I tried at this for a little while longer before I started to hear voices. They were all around me and I stopped trying to fight the dark so I could listen to what they were saying. The first thing I heard was a muffled sobbing. It sounded like it was coming from my mom. Next came an alluring voice, so beautiful that I thought it must belong to an angel. _Why's the angel making my mom cry? Am I in Hell?_

Suddenly, after thinking that, I knew I had to get out of wherever I was. I tried moving as fast as I could, looking for some kind of exit, but there was nothing. Nothing to be seen or felt. No light. And, as I noticed next, no air. My hands flew around my throat as I panicked to get air in my lungs. That's when I heard the voices again. This time, I heard my mom uttering a few 'Okays' and 'Sures' and finally, I heard the sentence, "Just do whatever you can to help her. Don't let Kat die."

I blanched. _I'm dying? Sure. This is probably just a trick. I'm just dreaming. In the middle of theater class. That's all._ My panicking ceased. I heard the angel say, "We'll do all we can to save her."

He murmured a few more things before I could feel my body relaxing. My eyelids started to droop and I thought, _Well, I'll just go to sleep for a little while._ And before I knew it, the alluring angel's voice had me sound asleep in no time.

******************

Without my permission, my eyes suddenly flew open. Like they had their own brain or something. I looked around the room trying to figure out where I was. _When did I leave my theater class?_ This definitely wasn't the same room I was in when I fell asleep. The walls were bare, there were large windows that had drawn shades, and there was...a strange beeping noise.

Looking around some more, I finally located the source of the beeping. It was a large computer screen that had little red lines going up and down across it. And then I noticed, it was hooked up to me! I gasped. _I'm in a hospital!_

I tried to sit up unsuccessfully. What stopped me was the sharp pain in my chest and stomach. My hands immediately flew to where it hurt and I leaned back on my pillows, gasping, with tears streaming down my face. Confusion sided with my pain and I began to frantically look around, for someone or something that seemed like it could help me. And like a wish come true, my door opened and in stepped...the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. No model could beat his looks.

My tears stopped as I stared at this half man, half angel in awe. Without thinking, my mouth dropped open, and I quickly reached up to close it manually. He chuckled and pulled up a chair next to my bed. And even without a light on in the room, he seemed to illuminate it. I tried to sit up again to get a better view of him, but it had the same effects as it had the first time. I must have made a funny face because the man/angel next to me started laughing.

I glared at him and croaked, "This isn't funny. I'm confused and hurt and all you do is laugh at me? Who are you anyway?" The man/angel went suddenly rigid. Surprise, repentance, and sadness flashed across his face before he finally settled with looking serious. He ran his hand through his hair as if thinking of what to say next and sighed as he did so. Then when he spoke, I realized that this was the Hell angel. The one that made my mom cry.

"I'm very sorry I laughed at you Miss Warley, and I'm also sorry for not introducing myself," he said, a smile automatically lighting up his face. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I've been your doctor these past few hours. And as you may have noticed-"

But I heard nothing else after he said his name. Once it was established, all I could do was stare at him with incredibility. After a few second, he noticed my never changing expression and looked at me curiously.

"Miss Warley," he started, cautiously, "are you okay?"

At first I didn't comprehend what he said. Instead I snapped out of my trance and said, "Excuse me?" He smiled as he had before.

"Miss Warley, have you heard a single thing I said?"

I thought back to when I actually heard him talking and responded with, "I heard you mention that your name was...was..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I knew I must have been crazy and just heard him wrong. But I didn't have to worry about that because he finished my sentence for me.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen, yes. So is that really all you heard Miss Warley? I'm surprised my name could distract you that much," he was smirking by now. "Is it really that interesting?"

"Actually yes," I said, matter-of-factly. He just frowned slightly.

"How come?" He seemed genuinely curious so I told him my truthful answer.

"Well you see, I'm a Twilight junkie and...you have heard of Twilight correct?" He nodded cautiously as if the rest of my answer would change the world. In a way, he was right for thinking so. "And the main character's boyfriend's 'dad's' name is Carlisle Cullen. He's also a doctor, and his physical description is the same one I'd use in describing...OH GOD! I've gone insane!"

I leaned as far back as possible into my pillows and covered my face with my hands.

Worriedly, Dr. Cullen (I still didn't believe he was real) said, "Miss Warley? Are you sure you're okay? I could get you some more medicine and-" I cut him off right as he looked at the 'call-the-nurse button.' I figured that if I was crazy, I might as well just yell at the poor man (or was he a crazy Hell angel?).

"Could you please stop calling me 'Miss Warley'?" I yelled, making air quotes. "It's too frickin' formal. And NO I don't want any more meds! They're making me crazy enough as it is! Look at me! I think you're a _vampire_ and all you can do is smile and say, 'Miss Warley, you're in a hospital, can I get you some more pain meds so you'll go even further off-your-rocker than you already are?!'"

By now I had sat straight up, not caring how much my stomach hurt. I was brutally pointing a finger right in the crazy-Hell-angel's face, yelling at him, and so close to cussing him out it wasn't even funny. When my rant was over, I slowly dropped my finger and started breathing heavily, trying to restore oxygen to my lungs, which now felt as if they were on fire. At least that's how I thought fire felt. Boy was I wrong.

The really funny thing was that the doctor didn't seem angry, or sorry, or any of that. He only seemed as if he was seriously thinking about what I said-or rather yelled-to him. After thinking for a while he looked at me and asked, "Well then what should I call you?"

His question had me taken aback. Truthfully I thought the first thing he'd say would be something like, 'You need anger management', or, 'Maybe you are crazy, we should examine you more', or possibly something like, 'Wow, you really _are _off-your-rocker and I think it's time for that pain medicine.'

Instead though, he simply asked _my name. _Staring at my now confirmed crazy-Hell-angel I stuttered, "Um...well...you can call me Kat."

He smiled gently at me and leaned closer. I noticed and he moved towards me, how wonderful he smelled compared to the rest of the hospital. After a few seconds he said quietly, "Well, then Kat, I'm only going to explain this once, so you better listen closely and listen well. You aren't as...well how did you put it? You aren't as 'off-your-rocker' as you sound. As you've noticed, you are in a hospital. UVA's to be exact. You were flown in here from your school after being shot three times in your stomach and chest by your ex-boyfriend, Brandon."

I was finally starting to put two and two together as he continued his story. "This may shock you, but you are in critical condition. Truthfully, you only have about three more days of life left." He paused, waiting for my reaction. But all I seemed to be able to do was stare in shock at him.

Eventually, words came to me and I whispered, "Only three days? But why?"

He sighed and looked me straight in the eye. "Kat, you have internal bleeding. We were able to fix most of it during surgery but it got infected soon after. You caught a STAFF infection and pneumonia. It isn't good and it's going to be close to impossible to cure. Actually we've already tried and nothing has worked."

I looked at the floor, as if hoping to get a better answer from it than I got from my doctor. Finally I looked back up at him and said, "Continue the explanation if you don't mind."

"If you're sure." I nodded to let him know that I was positive and he continued in a whisper this time. "Your theory about me being a vampire is correct. I am indeed the 'fictatious' doctor you've read about in the Twilight Saga. It's not fiction after all. And Stephenie knew that too. She's also a vampire."

"Whoa! Hold on a sec." I was _way _confused now. "Wait, so if it's not fiction, than it's the straight truth. Meaning that, as mentioned in the books, you aren't supposed to let humans know of your existence. So why are you telling me?"

That's when he finally smiled a perfect, dazzling, smile, showing off his beautiful white teeth. "Because Kat, I can tell you have potential. Your mom told me to do whatever I had to do to help you. And I was hoping to save you and let you join my family. I've already talked to them about it and they'll welcome you with open arms...according to Alice at least. And I wouldn't bet against that. So what have you to say to that?"

Ouch. A cliffhanger. Oh well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry if this was detailed and boring but it was necessary. And also sorry if it seems a little OOC to you. That's how I imagine Carlisle. He's not really an enormous character in the series so you pretty much have to judge what he's like by what you see. What I see is the fun, caring, doctor, who doesn't take all things to heart. Instead he turns negative things to look at the bright side. Yup, that's my Carlisle description. Well hope you enjoyed this chap. Review please.


	3. Ms Bitch Slap

Author's Note

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really sorry if I don't update often. I just don't have that much time with school, after school stuff, and trying to spend time with friends and family. So I'm sorry when I say that you probably won't get updates like once a week. I'll try my best though. I totally wanted to tell you guys that WE HAVE NO CONTEST ENTRIES YET. Oh, and soon we'll switch the date to a bit later. I just need to talk to Katy first. Also, about the last author's note...that was an accident. I meant to write a note but I got so excited about posting that I forgot. Oh well. And lastly, thanks to Psychic-Porsche-3 (aka My Little Sis who is taller than me which makes me jealous) for beta reading this story. Please review. You can criticize me if you want (though I'd prefer happier reviews!)

Disclaimer: Interesting how I've never had the money to try and buy it from her...:-\

* * *

I could feel the bright light shining on my skin before I could see it. Strangely, I could also feel something warm blowing in my face. Cautiously, I peeked out of one eye before completely opening them. I smiled at the two pairs of eyes hovering six inches above my face.

The first eyes I had noticed were sky blue and the second were gray-blue. I chuckled and said, "Hi Katy, hi Courtney."

Both pulled back so they were standing straight up. I noticed that Courtney's skin (which is really pale, or as my other friend puts it, pasty white) seemed tan. It was probably because I had met a vampire who was ten times paler than she was. She pushed her red hair behind her shoulder and smirked. "See, Katy. I told you she'd wake up if we stared at her long enough."

I laughed weakly at her comment and a sadness seemed to come over the room. Sighing, I motioned for them to sit down. Deciding that they needed some cheering up, I started off with a bright, "So I guess when I said 'see you later' this isn't where you expected to see me?"

Courtney cracked a smile but Katy stayed straight-faced, not even daring to look in my eyes. Being her ASFAAWBFFE (a name by which we borrowed from lanna-misssunshine, an awesome writer...it stands for: Absolutely Superly Fantastic and Awesomely Weird Best Friends For Eternity) I knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking that eye contact, even though it's important for making a point, wouldn't be a good thing at the moment. A fresh flood of tears may come on. I sighed again and looked at Courtney. "Well, thanks for coming to see me. I have a few things I need to talk to you guys about."

They both nodded so I continued. "I've decided, and don't you two try to talk me out of this, that I want...for you two to write my will."

The last part came out in a rush and Katy's head snapped up so she could look at my face. Obviously she thought I was joking. She looked shocked. "But-"

I cut her off saying, "But nothing! You'll either do it or you won't. And I'd prefer you do because I don't know who else to ask."

Katy dropped her head, again looking anywhere but at me. Quietly she said, "Fine. Whatever."

However, Courtney seemed slightly confused. "Um, Kat. What would we do? You know, most teens don't know how to write a will."

"You won't write it," I said, expecting this situation to arise, "you'll just get my stuff and decide to whom it'll go to. And trust me, my mom's fine with it. It's not like you'll handle the money, it automatically goes to my mom. Instead, all you're doing is figuring out what goes where. Heck, if you like something, keep it. Seriously! Take whatever, I won't need it! And...I'm rambling aren't I?"

Finally, Katy smiled and looked at me, nodding. I returned her smile with a bright one of my own, which is when I suddenly had a flashback.

"_So what have you to say to that?" Dr. Cullen flashed me a wide smile, which is when I felt it. The pain in my stomach was growing increasingly worse. Eventually, it got to a point where a couldn't stand it. I screamed and fell back into my pillows. I was clutching my chest. Calmly, Dr. Cullen pushed the call-a-nurse button and said, "Bring in a crash cart!"_

_I tried to breathe, which wasn't working well, and I was suddenly seeing black spots. Turning to my gorgeous vampire doctor, I gasped, "Help!"_

_He smiled at me and said, "I will," right as they were rolling the crash cart in. _

_The last thing I heard before returning to the darkness was the defibrillator being prepared and the crazy-Hell-angel's voice saying, "And by the way, make sure to cut down a bit on her pain medication."_

_I smiled and retreated into my mind._

_***************_

"Hello! Earth to Kat!" Courtney said loudly, snapping her fingers an inch from my face. I shook my head, ridding myself of the memory, then looked at Courtney in annoyance. I noticed that Katy was pacing the room, looking really nervous and worried. Kind of like she was going to explode if anything else happened.

Unlike her, Courtney suddenly breathed a sigh of relief and stood back. "Thank God! We thought you went in a coma or something. That would have been interesting to explain to the nurses."

I laughed as I continued to watch Katy's pacing. It worried me that she couldn't seem to stay still. That was never a problem, ever. I looked back to Courtney and changed the subject. "So what was I talking about again? You know, before I got lost in La-La Land?"

She sneered, "Are you sure you were lost? I thought you knew that place backwards and forwards!"

I stuck out my tongue at her which just made her laugh. I swore I saw Katy snicker too. Hoping to cheer her up more, I addressed her by saying, "Oh, you think that's funny too? Well it's no shocker you find strange things funny. I mean, with how often you sit on your brain, I'm just surprised you don't have any real damage yet."

"Hey!" she said, turning to me. "I resent that!"

I laughed, remembering the day this joke originated. Katy and I were in math class. It was our 9th grade year. She commented on how in every set of best friends, one's the dumb ass and the other's the smart ass. Then she proceeded to tell me how _she _was the smart ass. Well I couldn't allow that, so I came back with, "Well, at least we know where your brain is now." From then on, we've always kept it as an inside secret that Katy's brain is in her ass. That's why her ass is smart (mine is dumb because my brain is in my head).

Because of my sudden zoning, I again found Courtney's fingers snapping in front of my face. When I looked at her she yelled, "Jesus, will you stop _doing _that! It's already bad enough that you're in a hospital! We don't need you to die while we're here!"

My eyes widened in shock and Katy gasped at her sudden outburst. What I wasn't expecting from Katy was the wrath she gave Courtney. "How can you say that? I mean, _of course _we don't want her to die but you could at least be more consider-"

I held up my hand. "I know what's going to happen to me. But could you please stop acting like I'm not here while you argue about me? It's getting _pretty _annoying."

"Sorry," Katy mumbled. "But there is one more thing I'd like to say to Courtney."

I nodded for her to continue and she turned to Courtney and said, "Do you know what you need right now?" I was slightly worried from the tone Katy took on. She sounded furious.

Courtney glared at her and asked crossly, "What?"

"This," Katy said bringing her hand down sharply across Courtney's cheek. I gaped. Then, just as quickly, Courtney raised her hand in the air. The difference? Hers was a in fist. She was just about to make contact with Katy's face when I swiftly sat up and grabbed her arm.

After a few seconds of initial shock, I felt it: the pain. I released Courtney's hand, bending over and clutching my stomach. Not knowing what was going on, Courtney and Katy freaked. As I was slowly lying back into my pillows, all I could hear was, "Kat, are you okay?" or "Say something!!!" and then the common "Oh my god! What should we do?" and lastly, the ever present, "She's dying! Help!"

Eventually because of all of the ruckus, two nurses walked in and looked at the situation. My two friends hopelessly pacing the room while I, their main concern, distorted my face in pain, clutched my stomach, and tried to lay down. One of the nurses, who was a tall Asian girl probably bulimic and in her 30's, walked over to me and shoved her make-up covered face near mine. "Sweety, are you okay?"

Her pungent breath made me gag. So instead of speaking I gave her a thumbs up. She sighed, making me almost puke on her, and finally left. The nurse that was speaking to Katy and Courtney about my condition also left. It was suddenly very tense in that tiny room. No one would talk so I decided to break the silence. "So...what did the nurse tell you two?"

Courtney glared angrily at the floor, scuffing her shoe against the marble colored tile. "That bitch said only one of us could be in here at once." She snapped her head up to look at me. "So who's it gonna be, Kat. Me, or Miss Bitch-Slap over there," she sneered, pointing at Katy who was glaring out the window. But upon hearing that, Katy did an about-face and came face-to-face with Courtney.

"Oh so you admit you're a bitch?" Katy smiled and Courtney's face contorted to show rage and humility.

"Excuse me," she said, with a slight twinge of rage laced into it.

"You heard me _bitch_," Katy said, shoving Courtney a bit.

"Katy, get _out_!" I yelled, pointing to the door. Katy gaped at me.

"But she started it! Why are you kicking me out?!"

"I'll talk to you once I'm done with Courtney," I snapped vehemently.

She started to stomp out the room but stopped when she reached the whiteboard that had my doctor's name on...oh crap. Turning, she looked at me in amazment. "Kat! Is your doctor really-"

"Is her doctor really what?" Courtney questioned. While her back was turned, I gave Katy the don't-tell-her-or-anyone-else look.

Quickly she erased the name and said, "Is your doctor's name really....not up there? That's terrible. You should sue."

I laughed. "No thanks. But go out in the hall. I'll talk to you in a minute."


	4. Boredom Bites

**Author's Note**

Hehehehe...I'm getting high on Powerade! Just kidding. I'm am drinking Powerade though (and getting very hyper from it). But in other news, it's so frikin pretty outside today! We haven't had 65 degree weather since October! And by the way, thanks to all of you that have reviewed. You rule! As for the rest of you...tsk tsk. Get reviewing! Oh, and also start working on those contest entries. We've only had one so far (and only the first 2 chapters of it), so PICK UP THE PACE! That's all.

...Actually I have one more thing to say: this is the first chapter that I'm putting the representative song on! It's the song I think goes best with this chapter. And the song is...

Pain by Three Days Grace

Disclaimer: I wish I'd written Twilight. Then I'd _know _the guys were all mine. ;-)

By the way: Any names with * by them mean their name has been changed. (And my name is changed but we're gonna pretend it doesn't need stars...and btw...don't stalk me and my friends if you're like that...it's just weird)

* * *

I heard the door quietly shut and turned to fully look at Courtney. Again she was looking at the floor, probably seeking answers she would never get. I sighed, understanding. "Courtney?"

Carefully she looked up. "Yeah?" she said weakly.

"You know I'll miss you," I said, smiling sadly.

Smiling a bit, she said, "You better!"

We both laughed but abruptly stopped when we suddenly caught eye of each other. Boy, this talk was going to be fun. It was almost as tense as the 'Birds and the Bees' conversation with my mom. "Hey, Courtney?"

She looked my direction but didn't give me any other acknowledgment. So, hoping she'd heard me, I continued. "Thanks."

"For what?" she asked dejectedly. "All I've ever done is bothered you or been obnoxious. What could you possibly thank me for?"

I was taken aback. Yes she was both of those things, but not all the time. "Courtney, friends are supposed to be bothersome and obnoxious. Those traits are ones we all have! I wanted to thank you...for everything. You've been my friend for seven years now. And you never, in that expanse of time, _weren't _my friend. How could I possibly ask for more than that?"

She shrugged, obviously not getting the point. I was about to continue when she said, "You could ask for a lot more. And you _have _a lot more. You have Qguyen* who I found too obnoxious. But she can dish out money whenever a friend needs it. You have Katy who's...well...more like you. You have _siblings_ that I coudln't possibly have."

"Step-siblings that live with my dad," I reminded her.

She suddenly stood up, so fast I couldn't even see it happen. Then she pointed a finger in my face and yelled, "Whatever! Just because I always used to tell you that doesn't mean you have to remind me _right this instant! _I mean, you just aren't getting it!"

"What am I not getting?" I said angrily, swatting her finger away.

Her hands balled into fists and she started shaking so much I thought she might burst into a werewolf in front of me. Then, suddenly, she screamed, "_You just don't get how _much _we're gonna miss you!_"

She gasped, realizing she'd just said exactly what she hadn't wanted to say. Aloud at least. Sighing, she sat down again and stared at the floor for about the millionth time since she got to the hospital. And then, what I least expected happened. Courtney burst into tears.

I sat up, stunned, and ignored the throbbing pain for long enough to wrap my arms around Courtney's shaking shoulders. Through her tears I managed to hear a little bit that she said.

"I 'spect this was inevitable," she sobbed. "You always had bad luck."

Tears started streaming down my face and I laughed a bit at her joke. It _was _true. I do have bad luck. But inevitable? I never thought I would 'die' at 16! But instead of saying this aloud, I just let her cry on my shoulder. It's what friends are for.

Eventually her tears subsided and I smiled as she wiped her hand under her eyes in an attempt to remove all the evidence of her breakdown. "Sorry," she mumbled, blushing a bit, "I just got...well...I don't know. I never know these days."

I laughed as I slowly laid back down. "And you say _I'm _the oblivious one!"

We both laughed for a few minutes before returning to the tense silence again. It stayed like this for a few minutes but was quickly interrupted by a brisk knocking at the door. Katy's voice carried an impatient tone. "If you two aren't going to talk can I come in? It's boring out here and I want to talk to Kat too! So _hurry up!_"

Courtney scowled which made me laugh. Her expression softened when she looked back at me. She leaned over to hug me and said, "I really will miss you. And I hope to see you soon."

"But not too soon," I said briskly as she started walking to the door.

She stopped to turn around and smile. "Right."

And as soon as her foot was out the door, Katy was by my bed. Once she had my full attention, she started to ramble. Quickly. "I saw this really hot doctor walk by in the hallway and when he saw me he stopped and smiled at me (only I got dazzled and couldn't stop staring at him so he gave me a strange look and walked away quickly) and then I thought about who he could be and the first thought I had was 'that must be Kat's doctor since her board said-"

"Shhh!" I shushed her quickly. "Don't let anyone else hear you or you could get me in serious trouble!"

"Oh," she mumbled. "Sorry. But is he really your doctor?"

I laughed as she smiled and bounced up and down. It made her look like a little kid whose mom was giving her ice cream (or crack by the way Katy was acting). "Yes, he's my doctor. But don't tell anyone."

"But is his name really-"

"Shhhh!" I shushed her again. She scowled.

"Well is that his name or not, Miss Bossy?"

Glaring at her, I said, "That's only for me to know and for you to never find out."

She huffed and finally sat down. That's when I suddenly remembered what I needed to ask her. "Hey, Katy?"

"Yes?" She asked sharply, probably because of my secretion (A/N: I don't know if this was the right word to use. What I was attempting to say was 'because of my keeping secrets from her' only I wanted it shorter. Sorry if it doesn't make sense)

I flinched. That did sting a bit. I was only trying to keep her safe. But I continued on like everything was perfectly normal. "Well, how do I put this?"

While I was thinking, she said, "You use words and string them together to make what's called a _sentence_."

"Haha," I said sarcastically. I went on. "I need you to do something really important for me though so could you listen?"

Her eyes met mine and I said, "There are some things I need you to collect for me."

When I said this her eyebrows shot up. "But you're going to...to..."

She couldn't finish her sentence so I urged her to just continue. "What are you going to need stuff for? I really don't think you'll have a use for them while in eternal life."

If only she knew what kind of eternal life I was going to. Edward was right in saying we'd go to hell. We're bypassing God's decision (which is bad) and going on to live even after he told us not to. How could we not end up in the underworld eventually?

I looked at Katy seriously, "This is just some stuff I don't want going to other people. For the time being, I want to have it here. My doctor already has instructions about what to do with the stuff once..." I swallowed, "...I'm gone."

Tears pricked my eyes. Oh how I wished I weren't so emotional. I coughed back a sob and went right on with, "Well anyway, here's a list of the things I need. So, get those, put them in a box, and take them to our hospital tomorrow. My doctor's going to be there picking up some stuff anyway so he said get my things. I just didn't want you to have to drive back up here again. Isn't it like a three hour trip or something like that?"

"Two and a half," she muttered to the ground.

I looked at her, head cocked, and said worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that you're keeping all these secrets from me! What's the harm in just telling me why all this is going on?" She was screaming. It really hurt me to see her like this but I swore to myself, no matter how much I got hurt, I would make sure my friends never were hurt because of some stupid mistake that I made.

The one thing I couldn't stop from coming though, was my silent tears. I looked at the ground before she noticed and mumbled, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

That _really _got her attention. She set her gaze directly on me and said, "What are you worried about? I'm not going to get hurt!"

Now I really looked her in the eye. Anger coursed through me and through my tears I yelled, "You don't even know the half of it! Why can't you just accept that I'm not going to tell you? Can't you see that there's a reason? I would _never _keep something like this from you if there wasn't a reason!"

She started to cry and I immediately lowered my voice. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really worried and scared. Scared because I'm having a hard time keeping this secret away from you and worried that I'll slip up and you'll end up hurt."

Katy sniffled and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Okay then. I won't ask any more. But what do I need to get for you?"

I handed her a sheet of paper that was folded up, sitting on my night stand. On it, it said:

_1)My keepsake box in my closet. Do not open it please._

_2)'The Language of Teens' book I keep on the nightstand under my mirror._

_3)My golden butterfly necklace. It's in a box on my dresser._

_4)My Zune with all of it's chargers/computer cords._

_5)The awesomely awesome pinstriped hat, cloud covered headband, and my XO sunglasses._

_6)My wallet. NO stealing from it._

_7)My digital camera in my dresser drawer._

_8)The scarf Courtney made me. It's on my door._

_9)All of my yearbooks._

_10)Wrinkles the dog. He's on one of my shelves. Wrinkles is the more beat up looking one._

"Wow," Katy murmured. "This is a lot of stuff. You sure you want me to get _all _of this?"

"Yes please," I said, cracking a smile. "That would be very helpful."

Katy nodded and put the note in her pocket. "Well then, I should go and start getting all of this ready. I'll miss you."

She leaned over to hug me and I hugged her back as tight as I could without causing myself major pain. So basically, my arms probably felt like paper as I hugged her. Gently, she stepped back and whispered, "Bye."

She was out of the room in a flash. I hadn't even had the chance to whisper my good-byes before the door shut and I was alone. That's when I sank back down into the pillows and sobbed.

Just my luck, that was when I heard the door quietly open and my Crazy-Hell-Angel stepped in. Silently he went to the chair that my friends sat in and sat down himself as if asking, 'Do you want some company?' He took my lack-of-answer as a yes and gently smoothed back my hair while I cried.

*********

I was aimlessly looking out the window the next day when I heard a small knock. A nurse stepped in. She was probably 5'2'' and had long caramel hair that flowed down to the small of her back. Upon further inspection, I noticed she wore no make up. Coming over to my bed, she checked on all of my stats and charts, checked off a few things on her clip board, then finally turned to me and asked, "Is there anything you need my dear?"

"Nope," I said sighing. Too bad none of my friends were here now. I was bored to death.

The nurse nodding at me, smiling and started to walk out of the room when I suddenly remembered something I wanted to ask her. "Ma'am?"

She turned around, a fake smile on her face. "Yes miss?"

"When is Dr. Cullen getting back?" It worried me that he wasn't here yet. I mean with the speed that he drives it shocked me that he hadn't returned hours ago.

"Oh, he should return by this evening at the earliest," she chirped.

_The earliest?! What the hell could he be doing?_ I swallowed hard. "Okay then," I said putting on my best smile. The nurse kindly smiled and left. Picking up a pillow, I put it to my face and screamed. _Loud._

Once my frustration was out, I replaced the pillow where it was and sighed heavily. What could I do until he returned? I looked around the room for something to do. I guess I could watch tv but that's all I'd done since I'd gotten here. That's when I noticed a little radio. Carlisle must have left it for me because I'd never seen the thing before.

Picking it up, I turned it every which way to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. Then I turned it to my favorite radio station. They were playing Dead and Gone by T.I. and Justin Timberlake. I sang along with the chorus and bridge. I had been singing with my eyes closed and I quickly opened my eyes at the end of the song when I heard Carlisle applauding me. Blushing, I looked away.

"You have a very nice voice, Kat."

"Thanks," I mumbled incoherently to anyone without an acute hearing sense.

Carlisle smiled and walked over to my bed. He set a box at the foot of my bed. "Here's your stuff."

In my excitement to have something to do, I sat up too fast for my own good. Pain seared in my stomach and I laid back down, huffing and puffing. Carlisle chuckled. "Excited?" he asked curiously.

"Yes! You don't know how bored I've been all day!" This time, I sat up more carefully. I looked in my box and pulled out a silver glasses case. Opening it, I revealed my Zune. I put the right earbud in and turned to Scars by Papa Roach. I was singing along while Carlisle checked all the machines in the room. He got me to do a couple things for him (like that eye test where he shined a light on my eye while I stared at his finger) then he turned to the door and said something that I couldn't quite make out.

I cocked my head to the side and asked him quizzically, "What's going on?"

He turned back to me, beaming. "I brought my daughter Alice with me. She wanted to meet you. And she's going to help us with..." he trailed off. Then he came and sat next to me on my bed.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" He sighed.

"Well...today is the day, Kat. Your transformation." I felt my face pale out.

"What?" I was totally shocked. How come he didn't tell me this before? "But then why is Alice here? Aren't you changing me?"

A slight smile formed on his lips but didn't last long. "Yes, I am. But she's...going to make you look dead. I already know what I'm going to say to be able to get you home. But once we get in my car, Alice is going to bring in a wax model of you."

I was numb with shock, sadness, and worry. Slowly, I took out my earbuds and put my Zune away. Then, looking out the window once more, I whispered, "I didn't get to say goodbye."

Carlisle sighed next to me then ushered someone in quickly. I looked over to see a short, pixie-like girl. She had short black hair and a huge smile. Oh, and she had about 10 pounds worth of makeup with her. Literally. She spoke to me while she happily bounced up and down. Well, that made one of us. "Hi, Kat! I'm Alice and Carlisle wanted me to help you with your hair and makeup."

"Um, Alice?"

"Yes?" Her smile faltered for a second. She stared off into space and once she was looking at me again she said, "Well of course dead people's hair is messy. But I can't do your makeup without making your hair look nice too."

I sighed. Not like she could do much to my hair anyways except for wash it, brush it, and dry it. When I was 14 I'd gotten my hair cut in layers. The longest ones only came down to the bottom of my neck. Plus, my hair is pretty thin and can't hold things easily. I combed my hand through my hair, realizing how oily it was. Well, washing it would be nice. Especially since that would allow me to get my side bangs out of my face for a little while. "Okay, then. Lets get this over with."

She frowned, "You're as bad as Bella."

I giggled when I remembered how Katy used to tell me I was exactly like Bella. Well, at least the Bella we knew from reading the books. I wondered if she would be any different in actuality. Shaking away my thoughts, I sat back up and offered my hands out to Alice to help me. Instead of letting me stand, she picked me up and ran to the bathroom making sure everything that was attached to me came along too. The speed shocked me and the only thing I was able to get out was, "Wow."

She laughed and replied, "Yeah, you'll get used to it soon enough." Setting me on the toilet in the bathroom, she turned on the shower. "No offense, but you probably don't want to shower in your clothes since currently, that gown is all you have. But don't worry, while you're changing into one of us I'll go buy you some clothes and accessories."

I groaned. "And why is it that I don't like the sound of that?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella's gonna love you."

Instead of replying to this, I got undressed and let Alice help me into the shower. At first one of my machines started going berserk and we had to push a few things to make it shut up. Once that was over, the shower was pretty enjoyable. I felt disgusting beforehand because I hadn't had a shower in about 3 days. Ick.

When my shower was done, Alice helped me out and handed me a fuzzy robe that was splattered with different shades of blue. It was _my _robe! _How in the world did she get this? _Answering my internal question, she said, "Oh, your friend Katy brought that also. I guess she knew you'd need it."

I chuckled to myself. ASFAAWBFFE powers rule. "So what's next?" I asked, watching her pull out some boxes.

"Oh," she giggled. "It's time for your makeover."

Once again, she helped me to sit on the toilet. That's when she opened all the boxes. Each box was filled to the brim with powders, blushes, mascaras, eye shadows, and any other makeup you could think of. All I could do was stare.

The first thing she pulled out was a cream foundation that wasn't even close to my skin tone. It was actually more like hers! Putting some on her hands, she put the foundation on my face, neck, arms, and hands. She said it was so I'd look like my color had drained like a dead person's would. Then, while she worked on putting some more makeup on my face, she got me to hold bags of ice to my arms and forehead to make it seem like I'd become cold. Once she'd finished, she told me the plan.

"So when the next nurse comes in to check on you, tell her that you're feeling tired. She should be able to tell the difference in your color. While she runs to get Carlisle, he'll sneak in (obviously without her noticing) and take you to his car. When he unhooks the machine that shows your pulse it'll flat-line and they'll bring in a crash cart. Once it flat-lines, I'll quickly bring in the wax model and hook it up to the machines. They'll attempt to restart your heart but it will be 'too late.'

When you get to the car, Carlisle will hook you to the hospital machines he has out there. He'll take you to our house where he'll...well...you know."

I nodded gravely and let her carry me back to my bed. Carlisle was waiting when we got there. I decided that now was the best time to ask him the question that had been bothering me for a few hours. "Carlisle? Can I write a letter to my friend about what's going to happen to me?"

Carlisle exchanged a worried glance with Alice. She nodded and he mouthed something to her quickly. Or maybe he actually whispered it. Well, it was too low for me to hear anyway. They mouthed (or whispered) for a while and then Carlisle turned to face me. "We've decided that you can write a letter to _one _person of your choice. However it must be as inconspicuous as possible."

Guessing he would say this, I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote:

_Dear Katy, _(I picked Katy because she was the only one who'd be able to figure out the message)

_I've been bitten. Please don't say anything or you could be put in grave danger. Thanks for everything._

_Your ASFAAWBFFE,_

_Kat_

Tears welled up in my eyes as I handed to letter to Carlisle. He read over it and approved, telling me he'd make sure it got mailed to her. I hoped he wasn't lying to me.

I was in a black Mercedes, flying down the road at 110 mph. The speed wasn't what bothered me though. As I kept my head rested in Alice's lap, I couldn't help but think of everything that would change.

As we neared the house, Alice injected morphine into my bloodstream. Soon after, I could feel myself flying, then being laid on something hard that smelled metallic. I heard Carlisle whisper, "Sorry."

His teeth sank into my neck and I screamed.

* * *

End Author's Note

I forgot to tell you, I'm going to try and update more often. Sorry that this chapter was so long. But I really needed to get past the hospital.


	5. Flat Footballs

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

Hey again, trying to update sooner like I said I would. Hope you guys have been reviewing. By the way, Carlisle bit me at about 4:00 in the evening. I'm telling you this so the time frame in this chapter will make sense. Also, asterisks (*) indicate time lapses.

Song: Dead and Gone by T.I. feat. Justin Timberlake

By the way, I've decided that chapter 1's song is Scars by Papa Roach. I know, it's ironic that those two songs were in the last chapter. I pinky swear that I didn't plan that.

Disclaimer: After buying the movie I certainly wished I owned Twilight. I also don't own any other recognized ideas you may see.

* * *

"Emmett, hold her down while I finish getting some more venom in her bloodstream." Carlisle sounded panicked. He'd already bitten me in about ten places and injected venom into my heart with a needle (he really did like Edward's idea!). Suddenly I felt two hands come down on me. I willed myself to open my eyes just so I could glance at Emmett. But my willpower couldn't overcome the pain. My body throbbed everywhere as venom ate up my insides. I finally knew what real pain was.

I'd started screaming about thirty minutes ago and hadn't stopped since. It was impossible to stop with the excruciating pain searing through every fiber of my being. I'd also started to uncontrollably flail about. That's why Emmett was holding me still.

"I'm so sorry, Kat." Carlisle had been saying this over and over to me ever since he bit me the first time. I finally understood why my mom got tired of me saying 'I'm sorry' constantly when I'd do something wrong. It's funny that most things you learn come with a side effect of pain.

***********

This was the third time today that I'd stared out of a window aimlessly. Only now, it was pitch black outside and the moon and stars shone brightly. Nighttime had always been my favorite time of day. I could look at the sky forever and not get bored.

It was on nights like tonight that I especially couldn't stop staring at the gorgeous sky. The moon was full and was shining brightly through the window that covered the entire far wall of the room I was in. I'd been sitting here for about three hours now. Once the pain through my whole body was gone I'd figured I could use a scenery change.

Currently the pain was focused on my calves. It had been for the majority of the time I'd been sitting here next to the window. Every now and then I would flinch when it sent shocks of pain through my legs but otherwise I'd gotten use to the steady pain. I figured the worst would be the ending of my transformation. The pain would locate itself in my chest and head giving me the feeling of major heartburn and a migraine at the same time. Yuck.

"You okay, Kat? Ever since I moved you to the window you've been awfully quiet," Carlisle said like a worried father. I smiled thinking of my family. Shaking away the memories I turned to Carlisle and nodded. He hadn't left my side for the entire ten hours since the transformation started.

"62 hours to go," I said glumly. That's when I noticed a flash of white on the ground below. Being on the second floor, everything below looked a bit small (especially in this house, it was really tall). There was suddenly another streak of light followed by three streaks of grays and browns that were on all fours. I pressed my forehead to the window to get a closer look. Carlisle chuckled.

"The boys are playing football. Tackle football to be exact."

There was suddenly a loud thunderous crack, followed by a choruses of, 'You're such a cheater' and something howled sharply. The last voice I heard was a girl's. She said, 'Now look what you've done! The football's ruined...I'm telling your mom!'

As quickly as they came, all five streaks flew through the main doors of the house. I could hear arguing downstairs and Carlisle shook his head in amusement. I looked at him questioningly and he said, "Emmett tackled Leah then sat on her so she couldn't get the football. The bad new was that the football was under her so it was flattened."

I burst into hysterical laughter. It sounded like something that would happen in a normal life, not a fictional vampire one. Then, a sharp pain coursed through my legs and my laughter died out with, "Ow ow ow ow..."

As I massaged my leg, I saw six blurs fly out the door. There was an extra light streak this time. I watched as they flew back and forth across the yard. Sometimes they would crash into each other and it would make a sound like two boulders or two cars colliding. Once or twice, a dark streak would get hurt and the game would pause for a few minutes while they healed.

The weirdest thing that happened though was when a fourth dark streak came outside. It wasn't on all fours though. I had pressed my face to the glass for further inspection when it turned around and looked right at me. I gasped and leaned back so I couldn't see it. But before I could do that, I swore I saw him grow fur and run off on all fours just like the others.

***********

It had been 5 hours since the football game had started and the sun was starting to come up. The players were easier to see now. So far I'd identified four wolves (one would be Leah), a large dark haired guy who Carlisle had told me was Emmett, a brunette who I assumed to be Bella, and another guy who made me feel...calm whenever he looked at me. I guessed this was Jasper. I'd figured out a while ago that it was vamps vs. wolves.

While thinking about this, I'd zoned out, and the sounds of shouting and howling brought me out of my reverie. In a normal voice, Carlisle called for Alice. She appeared at the door in a second. Carlisle was about to say something when we suddenly heard a loud smacking sound. I looked out the window and saw Jasper laying on the ground. Standing above him was Bella who was trying to hold Emmett back.

In a millisecond, Jasper had gotten off the ground and was advancing on Emmett. Without anyone to hold him back, I knew he'd get a punch in before being stopped. Much to my surprise, I suddenly saw Carlisle between the two brothers. He was talking sternly to them.

I looked around the room in shock. He'd just been here! I turned to Alice, who was sitting in Carlisle's seat, and asked her, "How'd he get down there so fast?"

She laughed musically and said, "Remember what I told you before. You'll get used to it eventually."

I sighed and looked back out the window. Both boys were staring at the ground (Bella had released Emmett) and Carlisle was still talking to them. Eventually, he pointed inside and they both marched in the house. I could hear them grumbling downstairs and laughed. Alice laughed too. "Poor Jazzy," she said, love filling her voice. "He was only trying to defend himself."

Someone from downstairs yelled, "That's total bullshit, Alice! He provoked me!"

This made me laugh even harder which made the pain, now located in my stomach, hurt even worse. I gripped my stomach, groaning. Alice panicked, thinking something had happened. "Kat! What's wrong? Tell me what's going on!"

When the pain subsided, I sat back up and mumbled, "Just a stomach ache. Feels like I'm on fire."

She sighed heavily. "You might as well get used to that too. It stays in your stomach the longest."

"That's fantastic," I said sarcastically.

*************

I found it ironic that I was being changed on a school day. Carlisle snuck in quietly while I was wondering what my friends were up to. Would they _act _normal? Or maybe they wouldn't even go to school today. I mean it was the first day after my 'death.' That would make sense if they skipped. But what would I do while Alice was at school. I didn't even know where they went to school so I had no idea what time she would be back. I became bored while thinking of this. "Hey Carlisle?"

"Do you need something, Kat?" He sounded like a worried father again. I sighed. This was going to take some getting used to. I hadn't lived with my father before so living with one was going to be different.

"Actually yes. Is there anything I can do right now? I'm bored." He laughed and ruffled my hair. I smoothed it back down, making a mental note to tell him later to never do that again.

"Kat," he started, smiling widely, "you're so different from the rest of them. How can you stand the pain?"

I shrugged. "I'm just used to it by now. It's like, some people are really sensitive to loud music, but if you put them in a room filled with really loud music for a really long time, they'd eventually adjust. I mean, seriously Carlisle, most people learn about adaptation while in school. You've been alive for, however many years, and still can't remember what it is?"

He laughed even harder since I said the last part in complete seriousness. I cracked a smile after a moment so he knew I was joking. He patted my shoulder in a friendly way, stood up, and said, "Well then, I'll just go find you something to do."

In a millisecond, he was gone. I briefly glanced at my watch and noticed that it was noon. _52 hours left of this torture, _I thought, groaning internally. The pain was still in my stomach but I wished it would just switch spots already. In my opinion, it needed a new scenery change itself. I was beginning to think I did too.

Gently pushing myself up using the armrest of the chair I was in, I slowly began to limp out of the room. The pain in my stomach refused to let me go faster. I located the stairs on the right and started to head for them when I heard, "What are you doing?!"

Carlisle swiftly showed up in front of me. Startled, I jumped. Not a smart move since it made my stomach hurt worse. I groaned and wrapped an arm around my stomach, clutching it tightly. Through my teeth I managed to get out, "Scenery change."

Instead of ordering me to go back to the room, like I thought he would, he gently picked me up and took me downstairs. He laid me down on a couch that faced a humongous tv. I stared at it in amazement and almost dropped the remote when Carlisle handed it to me.

It took me a few minutes to figure out what all the buttons did, but once I did, I was flipping through 1,000 channels like it was normal for me. I was just surprised that all the channels actually had shows on them...or something like that at least. About 100 of them were channels that sold stuff but I bypassed them. I briefly stopped at each music channel but never stayed on it for long.

Finally I came to a channel that was playing America's Funniest Home Videos. I love this show, so I stopped and watched it. After a while, I noticed it was a rerun. I'd already seen it so I continued to flip channels. When I got to the food channel, it was playing Unwrapped. I'd never seen the episode before so I stopped and watched it. They were showing how to make Dippin' Dots. It made me sad to think about the fact that I'd never get to eat foods like that again.

Carlisle was watching the show with me (he wouldn't leave my side now that I'd tried to leave a room without his help) and he noticed my glum face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied, sighing.

He furrowed his brow and gave me a fixated stare. "Kat, that was the most obvious lie I've ever heard in all my years. And that's a lot of years. Now, tell me what's wrong."

I pointed at the tv, refusing to verbally answer. He turned to look at what I watching and his mouth formed a little 'o.' " I see what's wrong. You don't like the fact that you'll never be able to eat human food again."

I swore I could hear him mumble something under his breath after that. It sounded something like, 'Don't know how she could stomach that stuff in the first place.' I huffed and began to stand up again when he suddenly appeared by my side. As I had before, I jumped. This time though, I fell. Figures that he caught me. Pushing myself out of his grasp, I started to hobble away. I headed in the direction of the kitchen. When Carlisle noticed where I was going, he yelled, "Wait, Kat! Don't-"

But by the time he'd gotten that out, I had turned the corner and entered the kitchen. The first thing I saw upon entry, was a woman, squatting on the floor, looking at the top of one of their counters at eye level. She wasn't paying attention to _who _walked in. Instead, she said, "Carlisle, come tell me if this counter looks even to you."

I laughed heartily and responded with, "Well, I'm not Carlisle and my eyesight's not that great, but I could come take a look for you."

Startled by what I said, she looked up, shocked. Standing up, she was in front of me in less than a second. She stuck out her hand and I shook it with as much as I could without hurting myself. "You must be Kat," she said warmly. "I heard you screaming yesterday. It was atrocious!"

"Sorry," I said, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

Now it was her turn to laugh. I really noticed what she looked like then. Her skin was pale as a piece of luminescent paper (A/N: use your imagination people), her hair was the color of melted caramel, it flowed down to the small of her back in loose waves, her features look a bit older than everyone else's, she was about my height and weight, and her eyes (while golden brown like I expected) held all the warmth and care of a mother. She took my hands into her, bringing me out of my reverie, and said kindly, "Don't worry sweetheart, we were all the same way. Actually, you seem to be the strongest of us all."

As she was smiling at me, I heard a car door slam. "Oh, no," she gasped. "The children are home."

Right at that moment Carlisle showed up by my side. As he picked me up, the woman said, "Oh, and by the way, my name's-"

Carlisle swept me up the stairs in a heartbeat, and I screamed down the steps, "Esme, I know."

************

Carlisle'd convinced me to take a nap while I still could. He brought a couch into the room and everything. I still didn't know what this room was considered. What I did know was that, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. It was midnight now. I'd been lying here for five hours and the pain had traveled to my arms and ankles since then. _40 more hours._

Because of where the pain was, I couldn't get comfy. Instead, I looked out the window and watched the same streaks as the night before, playing freeze tag. _Well, _I thought, _they've gotta intertain themselves somehow...I guess._ I figured that most nights, the couples would be doing...other things, if you catch my drift. I assumed Carlisle had told them not to while I was changing though. Truthfully, I'm glad. That would be just a little annoying. _Just a little._

Exhausted from no sleep in the past, like, 50-ish hours, I tried lying down and going to sleep again. I was just about to fall into dreams when I heard someone sit in the chair next to me. Peeking one eye open, I saw Alice. She was smiling at me kindly. "Sorry to wake you," she whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"What are you doing here?" I yawned groggily.

She huffed. "Getting away from Jazzy. He's being too overprotective of me. He thinks you'll like...murder me or something if I look at you."

I laughed, but stopped when I remembered something. "I thought Edward was the overprotective one."

She smiled slyly. "He is. And he's driving Bella nuts. You just wait. She'll probably try to come up here too."

Another thing was bothering me besides that. She must have noticed I was thinking because she asked, "So...is something else up?"

"Yeah," I started. "Won't he be able to easily find you?"

She grinned and pointed to where the group of streaks was playing tag. I saw one light streak looking around, as if searching for something. "Is that really him?" I asked in amazement while laughing so hard I was crying.

"Yup."

We continued watching him like we were hunters and he was the prey. It was pretty funny, until he saw us. He pointed at us angrily, and took off. Assumably he was coming up here. I looked at Alice worriedly but she just shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Let him come. I want to see what he'll do to make me move."

By the time he got in the room, I was wishing that Alice had just gone willingly. It was scary what went on between the two of them as Jasper tried dragging Alice out of the room. She definitely knew how to put up a fight. _Note to self: Never get on Alice's bad side. _

_*************_

"Ah!" I screamed, sitting straight up. My ears and hands were on fire! Curling my knees to my chest, I sat on my hands and placed my head between my knees, putting pressure on my ears. The worst part was, the wouldn't stop ringing. And this wasn't just the faint ringing. This sounded like a broken doorbell was next to my ears.

Pain shot through my ears and I screamed loudly. Carlisle came rushing in. "Kat! What's the matter?"

Frantically he looked around the room. When he noticed the way I was sitting, he rushed over and automatically said, "Where's it hurt?"

"Ears...hands..." I screamed again as more pain came. This was torture. I was going to die when it engulfed my entire head! Or maybe it would just explode! At least I'd be dead and wouldn't notice it. The third time I screamed, I felt ice cold hands pulling my head from it's position between my knees. A shiver ran down my spine as he placed his hands over my ears.

"They're becoming more sensitive to sound." He said this as if it were perfectly natural. The good news was that his hands made my ears feel like they weren't on fire anymore. Thank God!

A wave of pain went through my hands and I cringed. Before it happened again, I removed my left hand from under my butt and looked at the watch on my wrist. _26 hours left. And the vamps and wolves will be home soon._ This didn't make me feel any better, despite my want to see Alice. If my ears were becoming sensitive then I didn't want to hear a bunch of supernatural teens roughhousing downstairs. I'd go insane! "Carlisle, do you have earplugs?"

"Yes, why?" He cocked his head to the side in curiosity. When I pointed out the window at the arriving cars, he needed no further explanation. In a matter of ten seconds, he'd run out of the room, gotten earplugs, run back, and put them in my ears. I sighed in contentment.

"Thanks," I said. Carlisle said, 'You're welcome," but I couldn't hear it. These earplugs were great! Suddenly, I yawned.

"Go to sleep," Carlisle mouthed. I nodded and laid back down, placing my hands under the pillows he'd brought me earlier. Soon, I'd fallen into a deep sleep. Or so I thought.

**************

I slept for the longest I ever had in my life, and with only a few disturbances. But now, when I jolted awake, I knew that the transformation was almost complete. My head felt like it was going to burst, as did my chest. And my throat...my throat was unbearable. It felt like swallowing those swords that are on fire. Clutching my throat in one hand and tight as I could, I looked at my watch. _Two hours to go?! I have to deal with this for two frickin hours?_

Looking around the room for someone, for once I found no one. How ironic. As loudly as I could, I yelled (or more like whispered), "Carlisle? Esme? Help!"

Even though I yell/whispered Esme's name, I had actually expected Carlisle. But when she stepped through the door I burst into tears. Immediately, she was by my side holding me against her chest. "Sh. Sh. What's wrong dear?"

"Throat...head...chest..." I whispered.

She sighed. "Oh my. It seems you're at the end of your transformation. I'm sorry, I wish I could help but there's nothing I can do."

She continued to hold me close to her chest whilst I sobbed endlessly.

About an hour and forty five minutes later, Carlisle returned, and upon noticing my state, began to take over. As I continued to cry, he quickly told me what not to do when I first become a newborn. Just as he was finishing, it felt like my entire body went up into flames. Shutting my eyes as tight as I could, I screamed, cried, and writhed.

While I flailed about, I thought about my new life. By body was dying off every second and my humanity would go with it. The old me would be gone. _Dead and gone. I get what they mean._

As the last few minutes drew to an end, the fire started to go away, ending at my heart.

That's the last time I heard it beat.

* * *

**End Author's Note**

Hope you liked it. The next chapter should be interesting. Please please please review. You guys rock! Oh, and don't forget to enter the competition!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lastly, sorry for all the time lapses. I personally thought it was fun (although I'm not the one reading it). Oh well...I'll try to update soon.


	6. The Freak Vampire

**Author's Note**

Well, hope everyone liked the last chapter. So now this is finally going to get more interesting. I mean, I'm a vampire, hear my mighty roar *meows*... well that was embarrassing. Anyway, keep working on those entries and keep entering. I don't know if we mentioned this or not but you _can _just enter one chapter at a time. Feel free to. By the way, I really didn't mean for it to take so long to get this chapter up. I just got braces, and my school's spring break is over so I'm really short on time right now. Just bear with me. Thanks!

Song: New Soul by Yael Naim

Disclaimer:

Kat-So, using the money I've recently inherited from joining this family, I bought the Twilight series copyrights.

Alice- *glares*****

Kat-Okay so I didn't...but I wish I had. (By the way, I also don't own any other recognized items in this story).

Alice-Hence the point of FANFICTION

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. The room was bright and sharp looking around me. I couldn't believe it was the same room I'd been in five minutes ago. Looking around, I noticed Carlisle and Esme smiling at me. I sat up to look them in the eye. It took a total of a millisecond to move to a sitting position. I marveled at my speed and grace. I'd never been very graceful.

"This is certainly different," I said to my new parents. Then I gasped. My voice! It didn't sound _anything _like it used to. Normally it had a low, slightly gravely sound to it. Now it sounded around the same range, but a little higher, with a bell like quality to it. Basically a middle C and the B below it. I must have been wearing a funny expression because Carlisle and Esme both started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I growled. I gasped again. That was weird. I could growl! Just for fun I growled again, bursting into a fit of giggles when I succeeded. Carlisle and Esme joined in my laughter. It was very contagious.

Once we'd all calmed down, Carlisle smiled at me warmly and asked, "Ready to test your vampire body?"

Before he even had the chance to take another breath, I'd jumped out of my seat and run to the door. I turned around to see his shocked-but happy- face and said, "You coming or what!"

Then I took off down the stairs. Finally I got to look at the whole house! It had four floors. The lowest floor was the basement, then above that, the main floor. The main floor consisted of the kitchen, living room, dining room, washing room, a half bath, the garage, and a sun room made completely of glass. Going into the sun room, I saw that, in their backyard, they had a pool and tons of space. That was mainly because their house backed into a forest after about an acre. Back up the stairs on the second floor there was a door leading to Carlisle and Esme's room, a door to Emmett and Rosalie's room, a door to Jasper and Alice's room, Carlisle's office, and a full bath.

While I looked around the second floor, I noticed a staircase at the end of the hall. My curiosity got the better of me and I ventured up the stairs. At the top there was a short hallway lined on one side with glass. This led to a closed door. Making sure no one was around, I peeked into the room where the door led. It was empty except for some shelves. The wall straight ahead of me and the wall on my left were both totally glass and the carpet was white. Considering that it was the only room on this floor, it was pretty large.

I was peering around the shelves when I sensed someone entering the room. Quickly, I faced the door and hissed at the intruder. Carlisle put his hands up in an 'I surrender' position and I relaxed my stance. As he came further into the room, I continued to look around. Suddenly, he placed his hand on my shoulder. I tensed up and glared at him while thinking, _Idiot, scaring me like that while I'm still new to this._

His eyebrows raised in shock. "What did you just say to me?"

Giving him a questioning look, I responded, "I said absolutely nothing."

"Now that's a downright lie," he contradicted. "I distinctly heard you say 'Idiot, scaring me like that while I'm still new to this.'"

I gasped. "But I only _thought _that!"

Staring at him I thought, _Can you hear this?_

He nodded. "Pretend to be facing Esme and think something."

I imagined that I was face-to-face with my new mom. Then I thought, _When are the rest of them getting back from school?_

She showed up at the door suddenly. "They should be here in about a half an hour. Why?"

Carlisle and I both gasped. "Is that normal?" My voice reached a higher pitch. Great, I was a freak vampire! This couldn't get any worse. I wonder if I did something during the transformation that-

"It's probably your power," Carlisle cut off my thinking. Something in my head clicked when he said that. My mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"I forgot about vampires getting powers sometimes," I muttered. I was thinking about this as I continued to look around the room. "So, from what we just tried out, I assume that I can shoot thoughts into peoples heads." I chuckled.

"What's funny?" questioned Carlisle.

"I'm a paradox." When he raised his eyebrows, I explained, "Well thoughts are supposed to stay in your head and if mine are in other people's heads it sort of contradicts itself. It makes me a paradox."

My parents mulled over this for a moment. As they thought, I asked, "What was this room for anyway?"

"Well now that you're here," Esme began, "we wanted to know if you wanted it."

Almost literally bursting with happiness, I jumped to face them and wrapped my arms around their neck. "Oh thank you! Thank you! It's perfect!"

Carlisle coughed. "Now I know it's not necessary for us to breathe but it's much preferred. And right now, we can't."

"Oops." Laughing nervously, I stepped back. They rubbed their necks and smiled at me lovingly. That's when I realized something about my hug. "Carlisle! You didn't feel freezing cold and rock hard anymore!"

He smiled warmly. "It's because we have the same temperature and body structure now. Actually, while I'm thinking about it, you need to test your strength."

_Can we go outside? _I mentally asked him.

He gave me the slightest of nods and then I was off. I ran over to my window (in my room!) and jumped out. Because of my new speed and eyesight, my falling seemed more like slowly floating. Carefully, I placed my feet on the ground and took off at a dead run.

Staying in eyesight of the house, I ran through forests and climbed up trees, swinging on branches and jumping to other branches. Even though I probably couldn't literally have one, I felt like I was having the largest adrenaline buzz ever!

As I jumped out of a tree nearby the house, something came in sharp contact with me and sent me flying to the ground. Landing on my side, I quickly turned to face to attacker. I was staring into the eyes of a large cat. It growled sharply, lifting its claws when suddenly something pale white flew into it, sending it soaring away from me.

A sense of relief washed over me. The funny thing was, when I was looking at it, I wasn't scared. It actually made my throat burn, but in a good way. Plus, it smelled fantastic!

Carlisle was by my side in an instant. He held out a hand to help me up but instead I jumped to a standing position. "What was that thing?"

He sighed and said quietly, "It was a mountain lion. I have no idea how it got this close to our house but somehow it managed to."

Even though my question was answered, I still couldn't figure out what that odd burning sensation in my throat was. "Carlisle?"

"Mm-hm?" He looked at me with concern. It reminded me of my father.

"When that lion pounced on me, I felt a weird burning in my throat. Is it normal for vampires to feel like they're burning?"

He laughed whole-heartedly. "It's very normal. In fact, you'd be one weird vampire if it didn't happen to you."

I screwed up my forehead in concentration. Seeing my confused face, he continued, "You're hungry. That's how it feels for you when you need to feed."

At the word feed a chill went down my spine. I had totally forgotten that I'd need a diet of animals to live. Not that eating animals bothered me. Actually I was more worried about the fact that I'd have to kill something with my bare hands. Plus, I'm really squeamish...so I had no idea how the blood would affect me. I looked off in the direction Carlisle had sent the lion. The burning returned to my throat and I whinced.

I was lost in thought when I heard Carlisle yell, "Go long!"

Turning my head towards the sound of his voice, I noticed-just in time- that he threw a silvery ball in my direction. I realized quickly that it was going to go over my head. After taking a few milliseconds to calculate where it would end up, I took off running. Catching the ball (right where I knew it would be) I examined it closely. I all too soon realized that the thing was made of pure lead all the way through.

Carlisle came up to my side where I was testing my reflexes and speed by tossing the ball randomly different ways and then running to catch it. When I got bored of that, I took the ball in my hand and gently squeezed it. It felt like the equivalent to a stress ball. Easily it crumbled to dust in my hand. My eyes widened in shock and I mumbled, "Wow."

"You think that's cool," Carlisle stated. "Wait till you see how you look."

I freaked out about the thought of my appearances. Normally I don't care what I look like. I mean seriously, most days I look like a zombie who just rolled out of bed. But now, how could I compare to these gorgeous vampires if I turned out to be ugly. I tried to get out coherent sentences about why I didn't want to see myself, but I was freaking out so much it turned out sounding like, "NO! I don't...see....I mean in comparison....you guys.....I'm probably...ugh....why should I do this?"

Smiling, Carlisle grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. I had started to fight him but that's when he grabbed my legs. By then I'd given up trying to get away and hoped and prayed I turned out at least somewhat pretty. I shut my eyes until I felt myself being sat on the ground gently. I heard a voice say, "Open your eyes and _look_."

Slowly I cracked slits in my eyes. But as I saw my reflection my eyes (and mouth) opened wider. I stood up to get a better view in the full length mirror. This person-or thing- couldn't be me. It was impossible. The person I was staring at had black, shoulder length, straight hair. I had blonde hair! The only time my hair had been black was when I was born. But upon further inspection I realized my hair must have gone back to my birth color. I had to admit though, my side bangs looked good.

Aside from that, I had pale white skin that sparkled when the rays of sun through the window hit it. I smiled and saw a row of perfectly straight, bright white teeth. Plus, my lips were now smooth and about the color of a pink rose. Looking down at my hands and feet, I noticed that my nails were clean cut and the perfect length for a french manicure. And my legs, etc, had no hair left on them (now there's something to rejoice about).

The last thing I looked at-for fear of what they would look like-were my eyes. They were a startling blood-red color. It made me look pretty scary actually (especially when paired with the dark circles under my eyes....good thing I was used to those because I've always had them...it's a heredity thing). Thankfully, I looked a lot prettier than I anticipated, so there was no harm to my self esteem. Yay.

I looked at myself up and down for a few more minutes-happily realizing that I no longer had to put up with PMSing and sadly realizing I was stuck at a height of 5'4"-and was only brought out of my happy reverie when Carlisle said, "Have you been vain for long enough?"

"Yes," I said, sighing in a joking way. "But I can't wait till Katy can see me like thi-"

That's when it hit me. My friends and family. They would never see me looking like this. They would never see me _ever again._ Slowly, I sat down on the floor. Not able to contain my emotions any longer, I curled my knees to my chest and bawled. Carlisle knelt down and wrapped his arms around me and made soothing noises to calm me. As I brushed away tears I...wait...TEARS?!

I jumped out of Carlisle's grasp and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, there were wet trails down my cheek. "But that's impossible!"

Carlisle looked over my shoulder. He examined me then carefully brushed a finger down my cheek. He sniffed it and a puzzled expression came over his face. "It's venom."

"Now there's a weird power. The crying vampire. I'll probably be the only one in history." I pretty much figured I got this power because I was so emotional. And moody. Mostly emotional though. I used to tear up easily.

While I was lost in though I missed the sound of the cars pulling in to the driveway. Next thing I knew, I heard car doors slamming and Carlisle frantically said, "Kat, get down to the living room and stay behind Esme and I."

Nodding, I sprinted off. When Esme saw me enter the living room, she stood up and came to my side. "Now sweetheart, don't freak out if they do anything rash. The boys tend to be a bit...overprotective. So stay behind us and you should be fine once they get to know you."

"But how long will that take?" I muttered to myself.

Just as Carlisle got down the stairs and moved in front of me, the door burst open, and in entered to most gorgeous creatures I'd ever seen.

* * *

**End Author's Note**

So sorry it's been so long since the last update. I got writer's block during this chapter and it was just awful. This chapter was also pretty bad content wise. But now I get to meet the rest of the Cullens (and maybe some non-Cullens too). Please review (they can be hateful if they must). Sorry this chapter was shorter than the last two.


	7. A Kick In the Balls

**Author's Note**

Hey hey hey! How's everyone been? I'm sorry about how separate these chapters are. So much stuff is going on with school, etc, that it's hard to keep a steady thing with this. Anyway, I'm also sorry about how random the last chapter was. It was mainly the stuff that you needed to know before these more fun things happened. Enjoy (and review please). One last thing, jsyk, it's October 25 right now in the story.

Song: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance (if you haven't heard this song you're deprived...go look it up on YouTube). This song was mostly chosen because of Emmett.

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of these recognized ideas. Not even the recognized ones that aren't Stephenie Meyer's...oh well.

* * *

As the gorgeous group of people walked in, Carlisle and Esme tensed. The group laughed heartily about something they'd been talking about. Finally they noticed their 'parents' standing in the living room. I saw Alice at the front. When she saw them she said, "Hey guys! What's up? You look ready for a fight."

My new parents tried relaxing a bit but to no avail. They had to again tense up because right as they relaxed, Jasper saw me. He growled loudly, making me retreat a few steps. I was shocked! How could he act so mean, especially since he didn't even know me. But as soon as he growled, everyone noticed me. The guys all reacted as if they'd had acid dropped on them. Jumping in front of the girls, I heard one guy yells, "Jake, get the pack out, and take Nessie with you."

The dark figures who had been mixed in with the vampires left the house quickly. One of them was dragging a pale vampire with bouncing bronze curls out of the door. She seemed to be fighting him hard, but eventually he got her out. Now that they felt safer, the guys (who were the only ones to freak out), relaxed a bit. But not very much. Alice stood on her toes to see over her husband's shoulder. "Hi, Kat!" She waved at me but was shoved back by Jasper.

This ticked me off. I stepped forward to come face-to-face with Jasper. Esme reached out a hand to me but I saw Carlisle take her hand and shake his head, warning her to leave me be. When I was up close in Jasper's face, I looked up at him and said, "Do you have a problem? What gives you the right to push around your _wife_ like that?"

Bending forward to make his face an inch from mine, he challenged me with, "I have every right to push her around when it comes to her safety."

"And what here looks unsafe to you?" I was practically yelling at him. It was strange. Normally my temper is kept in check better. But right now, all I wanted was for him to say it. Say that _I _was what he thought was unsafe.

"Well right now," he started, sneering, "you look pretty unsafe to me."

Something snapped when he said that. My fists automatically clenched and a growl escaped my throat. But just then, the man I had somehow failed to notice (don't know how that happened), stepped in front of Jasper.

"Now you don't wanna punch him do you? That could mean big trouble." This guy scared me to death. I only came up to his chest and the look in his eyes was pure anger. As soon as he said that, my eyes widened in horror and I quickly retreated to my spot behind Carlisle and Esme.

_Jesus,_ I thought, looking at the huge guy. _Emmett is way bigger than I ever imagined he could be._

Suddenly, Emmett started laughing. "You know," he said, "that's what most of the people at my school said when I first showed up."

Because of this random outburst, everyone took their attention off me and stared at Emmett with incredulous faces. One guy with bronze hair who I assumed to be Edward, said, "Emmett, who are you talking to?"

"Kat, of course. Who else would I be talking to? She's the one who said, 'Emmett is way bigger than I ever imagined he could be.'" Emmett looked around the room at all the confused and worried faces he was getting. I just put my face in my hands.

A musical voice, belonging to a girl that wasn't Alice, said, "Emmett, sweetheart, she didn't say anything."

He blanched. Oh boy, this was going to take some explaining. Carlisle turned around and saw my hands over my face and realized what had happened. While Carlisle was paying attention to me, I heard Edward whisper, "Rose, how many times have you hit him in the head. Cause I think he's finally lost all of his brain cells."

"Shut up," whispered the musical voice I'd heard a second ago. As she said that, another girl whispered, "He had a brain?"

I looked up in time to see them all burst into laughter and Emmett glared at them yelling, "I do too have a brain!"

"Then who are you hearing Emmett?" Jasper asked, gasping for breath. "If you say 'the voices in my head' then it's true, you've gone _insane_!"

"I'm not insane," Emmett argued.

"Prove it!" Challenged Edward and Jasper.

Stepping forward I said, "He's not insane."

The attention was focused back on me again. Although this time, the air didn't seem as tense. Alice quirked an eyebrow and said, "You don't have to stick up for him, Kat."

"I'm not," I said defensively. "It's the truth."

"How so?" Alice looked intrigued now. Suddenly she looked dazed, and when she came back to reality she screamed, "That's so cool!"

Edward looked very confused. "What's cool? And why can't I hear her thoughts?! I mean there must be something up there!"

I glared at him and thought, _Gee, thanks. That's the phrase I've always wanted to hear from a guy._

Now he looked taken aback. He stammered, "How'd you do that? I mean, talk without moving your mouth."

"Um..." Great. How would I explain this. "It's one of my powers."

Rosalie gaped, "_She _has a power too!? What, was I not a special enough person to get a power?"

Emmett started massaging her shoulders and was whispering something in her ear to calm her down. So I continued, "Yes, my power. I can send thoughts into people's minds. But I didn't mean to send that one to Emmett. I'm just not used to this yet."

Everyone was gaping at me in disbelief. Well, except for Alice, Carlisle, and Esme that is. I snickered. "You know, if you don't close your mouth something will crawl in there eventually."

After a few seconds, Emmett sniggered. We gave him a funny look and he stated, "Do you all realize how much _fun _we could have with this power?"

Almost everyone in the room suddenly got an evil looking glint in their eyes. Alice started laughing maniacally which made everyone fall over laughing. Well, everyone except Edward that is. "Great," he yelled in the middle of our fits of laughter. "Another person whose thoughts I can't hear."

Calming myself, I stood up and said, "Well if I send them to you, you can hear me."

"That's not the point," he yelled in my face. Then he turned on his heel and ran out the door. The brunette who I assumed to be Bella, sighed.

"Sorry about that." She looked at me apologetically. "He tends to overreact...a lot."

"So I've read." Smiling, she held out her hand. I shook it and said, "It's nice to actually meet all of you. I mean, since I've read the books, that's the only thing I was able to go by when preparing to meet you."

"Well even after all we told her our entire story, Stephenie Meyer still had to fictionalize us a lot. Just for our safety." Because of my confused look, she continued. "You know, since she's a vampire she knew how unsafe it would be if we were found out. So our personalities were changed a bit and she changed the names of any human who we'd interacted with while we lived in Forks."

This made me realize something. I turned to Carlisle. "You know, you never told me where we are. I feel kinda lost."

"Oh," he said, surprised. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you. We're in West Virginia. We live in a city inhabited only by supernaturals."

"What kind of supernaturals?" I asked suspiciously.

"Vampires, shape shifters (mostly only wolf shifters), and wizards. The wizards cloaked this city years ago so that humans couldn't find it or even tell it's here. We call this city Sesame."

"Is there any reason for the name?"

He laughed bitterly. "Really it's a pointless name. It's because the password to get into the city from outside of it is 'open sesame.'"

Right as he said that, the front door slammed open. In came the girl that had been dragged out earlier. "So, what's goin' on?"

"Renesmee!" Bella yelled. Quieting her voice she softly said, "Go back to Jake's place."

"But mom," the girl whined.

It suddenly clicked in my head who this was. I don't know how I missed the name. Stretching my hand in front of her, I said brightly, "Hi, I'm Kat. You must be Nessie."

"Finally! Someone who doesn't automatically call me Renesmee first!" She shook my hand happily. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Same to you," I said back. Looking closely at her, I asked, "How old are you?"

She giggled. "I just turned 16 in August. You?"

"Turned 16 about a week ago. Birthday's October 16."

She gaped at me. "So you, like, got shot almost right after your birthday?"

"Sadly, yes." I sighed, remembering the surprise party my friends had thrown me. I hated surprises, and they knew that, but the party was still amazing. Katy's house had just been finished and they celebrated moving in by having my party there...

"Kat, you with us still?" Nessie was snapping her fingers in front of my face. It reminded me of when I was in the hospital. I shook my head, releasing the memories of my friends. It was just too hard to think of them.

"Sorry," I muttered to the floor. Immediately, Nessie's arms wrapped gently around me. I heard Bella gasp and Jasper put his arm out as if he were going to block me from her.

Looking up, Nessie growled at Jasper and snapped, "Stop worrying so much! She's not going to do anything! She's upset and you people aren't helping one bit. Come on, Kat. Let's get out of here."

The thing was, as she was dragging me, she must have been remembering something. Right as we were at the front door, I was blinded by images of deer running, a bunch of white streaks were following it and finally one pounced, drawing blood. My throat was suddenly on fire. I growled and yanked my arm from her, clutching my hands around my aching throat. What was going on? Was I still changing?

A panic had started when I yanked my arm away from Nessie. Bella was suddenly by her side, making sure she wasn't injured, Emmett and Jasper were helping me to a couch where they got me to sit down, and Carlisle was massaging his temples saying, "I should've expected this to happen."

To top off the panic, two of the large dark figures from before suddenly burst through the door. One had a long ponytail. He looked frantic. "Bella! I'm so sorry but I lost her! You see, I had to use the bathroom and I told Paul to watch her. But Nessie kicked him in the balls and ran for it. I have no idea where she could possibly-"

"Jake! Stop worrying. She's right here." The guy (who was apparently Jacob), finally took in the scene around him. Then he saw Nessie and ran over to her, embracing her in a hug.

"Nessie! Why do you do this to me? I was so worried," he scolded her. She huffed but looked happy to hug him anyway.

"Jake, you worry too much."

He smiled cockily. "I know."

The other dark skinned boy had been looking at me curiously for a while and just now got the courage to come over to where I was. I must have looked funny sitting there, on a couch, squeezing my throat so tight I thought my head my fall off. In reality, I was attempting to hold my breath to hopefully subside the burning sensation in my throat. When that didn't work, I took a deep breathe. That was a terrible idea. As I took my breath, I caught the scent of something foul smelling. I coughed and spluttered, leading the other boy to ask, "Is she all right?"

Fed up with the burning, and the smell, and the not knowing anything, I screamed. Loudly. Now, _that_ sure got everyone's attention. Turning to Jasper, I yelled, "Why won't you people tell me what's going on? Why am I burning and what is that _smell_?"

Everyone chuckled. I didn't find this funny at all so I again yelled, "What's so frickin funny?!"

"You," Emmett said, laughing even harder. My face fell.

"Well why can't you people just tell me what's going on?" My voice cracked. And then, the last thing that I wanted to happen, happened. I burst into tears. Everyone rushed to my side at once. Apologies kept coming from left and right as they tried to calm me down.

Jacob was the first one to notice anything strange though. "What the hell?"

"Jake! Watch your language!" Nessie slapped his arm. "What's your problem?"

"She can cry," he said, astonished, pointing at me.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Of course she can. Every single inhuman thing here can cry. It's a natural emotion."

"That's not what I meant! I meant that she actually has tears. I thought you guys couldn't have tears."

"Whoa," Jasper gasped.

"Ballin'!" Emmett said.

"She gets two powers?!" Rosalie, of course.

"Amazing," Alice and Bella whispered in astonishment.

"Poor honey," Nessie muttered, hugging me tight to her chest again. Besides her arms around me, I could feel a very warm hand rubbing my back soothingly.

I lifted my head from where it was on her shoulder and saw that the other hand belonged to the other dark skinned boy. Sniffling, I choked out, "Who are you anyway? I saw you the other day while everyone was playing football."

"I'm Seth Clearwater," he smiled.

I gaped at him. "But aren't you supposed to be like...13 or something?"

His smile faltered. "Well, yeah, but I decided that I'd go on and age a few years since I hadn't imprinted yet. But now I've decided to stop aging since I've-"

"ALRIGHT! Now, Seth, we were supposed to get Nessie and bring her straight back. Since that's not happening do you think we should go ahead and leave them to bond?" Jacob seemed anxious about something. I wonder what...

Seth sighed and his shoulders fell a bit. "Yeah, I guess so."

"'Kay then, let's go." Jacob gave Nessie a kiss on the head and the two of them left. I dried my tears on my sleeve.

"Are you okay now?" Nessie asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I said smiling at her. "Only as long as someone explains what's happening."

Jasper sat next to me and for the first time, he smiled at me. "You need to hunt. You're just simply hungry."

"Oh," I muttered, feeling stupid. Of course I'd be hungry. "And the smell?"

"Werewolf," he said, wrinkling up his nose.

"I feel really stupid now."

"Why?" he asked, actually sounding curious.

I sighed. "I mean, I've read the entire Twilight series, read about these things happening, and still can't realize when it _does _happen."

There was an awkward pause. I broke the silence by saying, "So...can we go eat now? I'm starved."


	8. Fights and Frights

**Author's Note**

So I thought I would try my hand at writing this story again. It might be a little rough because this dream occurred 3 years ago. Some I still remember but the filler could get kind of interesting (especially since I haven't read Twilight in so long I'm having to look up some stuff). Here goes! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I enjoy bashing Twilight too much to own it, so I definitely don't.

* * *

My new family laughed at my blunt comment of my thirst as Jasper helped me off the couch, not that it was needed. "Of course. I'll go with you. Trust me, I understand what you're going through."

Bella chimed in as well, "I do too. I am the most recent newborn, even if that was a while ago."

Getting ready to head out of the door, an enraged voice exclaimed, "What about me?!"

Nessie stood with her hands on her hips, the scowl on her face that of her father's. She came up behind me and put a protective arm around my shoulder. Her hand rested on my arm allowing her to show me the image of the scene we faced, only from her angle. I thought, _Nessie! Stop!, _laughing internally and she shifted her grip to my waist. "She is my new best friend, you know," she stated to her mother.

The statement took me aback, and seemingly Bella as well, as she looked to Alice for confirmation, receiving a nod. My heart stung a bit, and I must have sent Nessie a picture of Katy because she looked at me and said, "I'm sorry for what you've gone through. I understand what it means to hurt people."

Suddenly, violent images of her birth appeared in my head, and I shuddered. The two of us seemed to have more in common than I thought, creating a relationship that could solely be based within our minds. Since I stayed so glued to her side, Bella agreed to let her come, but only if she stayed in the back of the hunting party.

After changing into jeans and a t-shirt (an outfit I found more suitable for hunting…or so I thought), I found my reveling in the warm light of day outside. For once in my life, I didn't need shoes as I walked around the rough terrain of forest, as my feet were now better than even the most calloused foot, and the warm dirt felt heavenly. Mesmerized by my own glittering hands, I hardly noticed the arrival of the rest of my party. Nessie's hand suddenly holding mine made me jump, but I smiled at her, grateful for such a good friend in such a short time. It helped me forget…

"Are you ready, Kat? You know what to do?" Jasper snapped me out of my reverie. I vaguely remember hearing him giving me directions on what to expect, but I hardly remembered even walking to the vantage point, much less hearing him drone on. Nessie laughed. _Oops. You heard that?_ She nodded and I laughed as well. I would have to practice this a lot more.

Confused, Jasper interrupted our silent conversation. "Well? Can we head off now you two?"

"Oh! Yeah…well…I don't know. What if a human comes around and I try to attack?" I nervously started fussing over my bangs, hoping he couldn't feel how terrified I was, but I knew that he could.

"Kat," he said, hoping to get my attention. When I wouldn't look at him, he gently lifted my chin so I met his eyes, an immense calm washing over me. He smiled gently. I already felt he was a brother to me. "You'll be fine. We're here for you. We'll make sure nothing bad happens."

"Plus," Bella added, placing a hand on my shoulder, "You're the first newborn we've met that hasn't been attracted to Renesmee automatically."

Nessie looked shocked. "That's so true! What's up with that?"

I shrugged. "No idea. To me, you really don't smell appetizing. You don't smell gross, but to me you smell like the family."

Suddenly, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. The smell made my throat burned and suddenly, I wasn't all there anymore. A feral growl escaped my throat and my hand shot to cover my mouth, shocked I could do such a thing. Bella laughed, "She's ready."

Unconsciously, I crouched before even getting the go-ahead. Briefly looking at Jasper, he nodded, and within a millisecond, I was flying. Trees flashed by me in a blur, and the earlier scent grew stronger. _Deer tracks_. It seemed close. I turned a corner and there it was, a large, 6-point buck. I took a deep breath. _Stay calm, stay quiet, _I kept saying to myself. I hadn't even moved when the deers ear flicked my way and it ran off. A snarl ripped out of my throat, my insides still unsatisfied. My party approached me. "Kat! What happened?" Jasper asked, obviously understanding my frustrations.

"I think I shot some thoughts at it. It knew I was close and ran. It didn't have to look at me!" I plopped down to the ground, leaning against a tree. "I'm not cut out for this."

Nessie knelt next to me, gently smoothing back my hair. "You'll get it," she soothed. "It took all of Jake's power to even get me to hunt."

"Hmmm," Bella hummed. She had been lost in thought for a while now. I quirked an eyebrow at her. Noticing, she said, "Let me try something."

Closing her eyes, she muttered, "Try saying something to Jasper."

"If you say so." Focusing on my brother-figure, I thought _Testing, testing, one, two, three._

"Kat," he said. "Say something to me."

My face broke into a grin. "What did you do, Bella?! Whatever you did, I love it!"

She laughed, "I put a mental block around you. This way, no matter what you think, the animals won't hear."

Feeling a bit more courageous, and thirsty at that, I let a snarl escape and took off again, making a mental note to thank her when I was feeling more sensible. Hearing just the wind rushing past my ears, I was alerted new prey as I heard a different kind of growl come from within the forest. I braked, a few feet away from my target, a good-sized bobcat. It roared at me, attempting to claim its territory, but I didn't care. Pouncing at it, I knocked it to the ground, shocking it with my strength. It huffed, struggling under me, and when I looked in its eyes, I saw a reflection of myself.

By the time the group had caught up, I was atop a tree, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Please don't cry, Kat," Nessie called to me, "And if you're going to, at least come down here where I can hug you."

Jumping down I flew into the arms of my new friend and mentally told her everything that happened. Bella rubbed my back as Nessie held me and I eventually calmed down, once more feeling like a total fool. "I'm never going to be good at this," I sniffled. "I'm the worst vampire ever…"

Drying my tears once again, I looked at Nessie to ask if we could just go back to the house when out of the corner of my eye, I saw the large paw of a black bear preparing to strike, and it was aimed at Nessie. Shoving her aside, I leapt at the bear, knocking its paw out of the way and clamping its jaw shut. Then, with one quick movement, I snapped its neck. As Bella and Jasper were making sure Nessie was okay, I was entranced by the smell of death, and before I knew it, I was sinking my deer into the bear's soft fur.

As I finished, I looked up to my three spectators, expecting them to look shocked. Instead, they looked quite the opposite: proud. "No offense," I said, scowling at the blood on my shirt, "but shouldn't you look a little more…oh I don't know…surprised or something? I just shoved Nessie and killed a bear. First I'm too soft, now I'm brutal!"

Jasper stepped forward, interrupting me with, "No, now you're _protective."_

"You saved me!" Nessie said, grabbing my hands and showing me the scene of being narrowly missed by the bear's paw due to my forceful shove. Burying her face in my shoulder, I heard in my head, "You aren't the worst vampire ever. In fact, you're an angel."

_A Hell angel at that, _I laughed to myself, thinking of my first meeting with Carlisle. Nessie disagreed though.

"I think if we were all to die," I heard her say, "you'd be the first to be accepted by God."

Feeling light on my feet, and light in my soul, I nearly danced back to the house, hand-in-hand with Nessie. But, when we reached the front door, I realized the bear was the least of my problems, because the next thing I knew, a hand slammed into my chest, throwing me across the driveway and through the windshield of a black Aston Martin.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Edward yelled in my face, dragging me from the car and throwing me to the ground.

"What is wrong with you?!" Jumping off the ground I got in his face, only vaguely hearing the distressed sound of Jasper's voice as he cried over his wrecked car. But, as I prepared to fight, Carlisle stepped in, blocking me as he faced Edward with his fury.

"This is so unlike you, Edward. Give her a chance already." Carlisle's voice was calm but powerful, scaring me and making me glad it wasn't me he was talking to. Yet somehow, Edward didn't quake at all, but instead just seemed even angrier.

"I gave her a chance, and she BLEW IT!" he snarled. How he could stand up to Carlisle like that was beyond me. But, I guess they had known each other the longest, so they are probably very used to each other. I stayed out of the battle, nonetheless.

"You gave her no—" Carlisle started, but was cut off by a finger flying very near my face.

"She _shoved _her, Carlisle! She tried to hurt her!" Hearing this, I couldn't stand by any longer. But as I stepped in to correct his error, Nessie yelled, "She didn't hurt me, dad!"

Angrily stalking across the lawn, she came face-to-face with her father. She raised a hand, and I thought she was going to slap him, when she set it gently on his cheek instead. Realizing what happened, I relaxed my defenses a bit. When Edward came out of his daze, he sighed, running off. The only thing he said was, "No matter, I still don't trust you."


End file.
